As is well known, snap swivels of metallic composition normally include a ball and socket type joint on at least one end thereof; such type joint tends to corrode causing the bearing members to bind with resultant line twisting and/or abnormal movement by a lure secured thereto. Furthermore, the weight of these swivels drag down the head of a light spinner or lure, and are readily detectable in the water.